An Auror's Story
by crazycats5
Summary: Harry gets a job working for the Ministry capturing the remaining Death Eaters. Action, Fighting Death, and hopefully Love. What more could you ask for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the world he lives in, but J.K Rowling does. :) **

**I hope you all like my first story. I am a little nervous cause this is only my second time posting something up here. So sit back relax and enjoy.**

**I had to republish this story cause things got all messed up but here it is, chapters one and two.**

* * *

Chapter One

The train rushed by the Leaky Cauldron causing the whole building to tremble, this in turn caused Harry Potter, who was sleeping on his bed in room number 7, to abruptly wake up.

Getting suddenly woken up had Harry's heart to racing a hundred miles a minute. Groaning and cursing the train, Harry rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep, but had no luck. This was surprising because he had just spent over 8 hours working with the Aurors, trying to capture two elusive Death Eaters.

It had been almost 3 years since Harry had defeated Voldemort in the war that had claimed so many lives. But even though the Dark Lord was long gone, he still had loyal followers reeking havoc amongst the Muggle and wizarding worlds.

Just a few weeks ago, the Muggle police had released a statement saying that several families throughout London had been found murdered in their homes. The police had been confused on the cause of death and the relationship that connected all of the families together.

But once the Ministry of Magic got wind of the news they knew immediately what had caused the death of these families. It had been Avada Kadavra, the killing curse. As for the connection, each family had not belonged to the Muggle world, but in fact had been very well known in the wizarding world. Besides that, all of the families had been extremely out spoken against Voldemort, the Death Eaters and the use of Dark Magic. But what made these murders horrific was the fact that the Death Eaters were not just killing adults, but children too. It seemed that if you or your family were out spoken against the Dark Arts, then you were a target.

Along with killings, the Death Eaters were also attacking both Muggle and Wizard shops, and it seemed that they were trying to cause as much pain as they could before being caught and sent to Azkaban.

Because of all the chaos, 6 months ago the new Minster of Magic and the Head of the Auror office asked Harry if he would be more then willing to help in capturing the remaining Death Eaters.

At the time Harry had been working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, at the request of Mrs. Weasley. George had never been the same after Fred had died, and Mrs. Weasley thought that it would be nice if Harry helped George with the shop. Even though George never returned to his former high spirited, out going self, having Harry at the shop did provided George with some comfort and helped him with his recovery. And when the Ministry offered Harry the new job, it had been George who was the first to encourage him to accept it. He had told Harry that it would be a good way to help all the families that had lost loved one in the war.

So without a moment of hesitation Harry had taken the job and was know fight along side the best Aurors in the wizarding world.

**Hey so what did you think?? Let me know. I plan on writing many more chapters. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...sadly :P**

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say thanks to the people who have been reading my stuff, its excited I am really starting to get into this. So I know that these two chapters and short...very short lol but its my first story and I am going to try and make the next chapter longer. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) Thanks**

**I also want to say a quick thanks to aria wolf who added my story to their favorites :) **

Chapter: 2 The Letter

This leads us back to Harry, who was lying in his bed cursing the bloody awful train. Finally realizing that he was never going to fall back to sleep, Harry dragged himself out of the warm comfortable bed.

Stretching and yawing he walked into the bathroom. As he stood in front of the sink Harry looked at his reflection. He was 20 now, but looked much older He had only been working for the Ministry for 6 months but the physical and mental strain was defiantly taking a toll on him.

Although he still had bright emerald green eyes which stood out against his unruly jet black hair. And the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, (he had giving up years ago trying to tame his hear.) Harry left the bathroom, and pulled on a pair of jeans, a shirt and one of the sweaters that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him, because it was now mid October and starting to get cold outside.

He was thankfully looking forward to the next 3 days he had off, and was thinking of going down stairs and getting some breakfast from Tom the Inn keeper. But as he was pulling on his shoes he heard a light tap on the window and looked up.

There on the ledge, was a great big gray owl sitting waiting for him. As Harry unlocked the window and opened it, the owl fluttered inside and rested on the nearest chair. The owl held its leg out so Harry could take the letter. Unrolling the parchment Harry noticed that it looked as if it had been written in a hurry, and as he read it he understood why.

_-Harry _

_I know you are scheduled to have the next three days off and I apologize for having to do this, but you must return to the office right away. The Death Eaters have attacked another Muggle shop, 5 people are dead, three of them were Muggles and the other two were wizards. But thankfully the Aurors got there in time to capture one of the Death Eaters. I will explain ever thing when you arrive._

_-Kingsley Shacklebolt_

As soon as Harry finished reading the letter he grabbed his book bag, which contained all his notes and research he had collected on every Death Eater and with I faint "pop" he apperated to the Ministry.

**So what do you think?? I know its short ugh (Reminds self that next one must be longer) Read and Review, thanks so much **

Harry is offered a job by the Ministry of Magic, fighting the remaining Death Eaters. Action, Fighting, Death, and hopefully some Love, what more could you ask for. There are 2 chapters up now not just one.


	3. Chapter 3: Ariving at the Ministry

**Nope don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Hi hi, here is chapter 3...finally up. Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

Harry had to apperated into the Entrance Hall of the Ministry because of the new security that was now in place. Before Voldemort had taken over the Ministry in Harry's 7th year, every witch and wizard that had an office at the Ministry could apparate straight to their own office. This was nice because you didn't have to deal all the muck and fuss with everyone arriving to work.

But having the employees apparate into their offices was what caused the Death Eaters to be able to take over the Ministry so quickly before. They had the advantage and were able to attack from with in. But after the fall of the Dark Lord, harsh new measures had been put into place to prevent another attack from ever happening.

Now days, everyone who worked at the Ministry from the cleaning wizards to the Minister would have to follow the rules. Every time Harry went to work he was always remained of the Muggle airports security. Lines were formed and as each witch or wizard entered the Ministry their belongings and they were "scanned" with a spell. And then the witch or wizard was then cleared to go to their office. But if they didn't pass the "scan," it was because the witch or wizard in question was concealing something that was classified as being "dark magic." And if the "scan" discovered something dark then two tall and very intimidating wizards would come over and take the person away. Harry never liked to think about what happened when someone was taken away, but thankfully that rarely ever happened because today people were afraid of the Dark Arts more so then before Voldemort was destroyed.

Luckily for Harry, when he arrived at the Ministry the morning rush was over, and there were only three people in line. As the orange glow from the "scan" spell passed over him, Harry was anxious awaiting to learn more about the deaths of the 3 Muggles and the 2 wizards,and especially who the captured Death Eater was.

Once the orange glow was done, Harry bolted to the elevator; he was the only one in as it made its way down to the 5th floor. For some reason the elevator always seemed to go slow whenever he was in a hurry. _Come on, come on, can't you go any damn faster?_ Harry said as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

_The elevator will arrive momentarily Mr. Potter, kindly be patient,_ replied the clam and some what sarcastic voice of the elevator. As the door opened, Harry's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought it would burst. He streaked down the hall like a rocket and almost nearly kicked the door to the Aurora's office open.

Stepping inside, Harry's eyes met a gruesome and amazing sight.

* * *

Standing there in the main office were four of the wizarding worlds best Aurors. But what made this sight so gruesome was the fact that each of them looked as if they had gone three rounds with a mountain troll. Every one of them had some type of gash on their face with heaps of blood coming out, and their arms and legs were full of bruises. Blood was all over their clothes and Harry couldn't tell if it was from their injuries or from someone else.

One witch looked as if she had either lost an eye or it was so badly injured that Harry could not see it. This sight sickened Harry to no end, but for some strange reason it also impressed him as well.

_What in the name of Merlin happened,_ Harry said. _I thought we knew were and when the next Death Eater attack was going to be. Our source said that they wouldn't attack for another two weeks._ Harry nearly yelled when he said this.

_Our source was wrong, we have no idea why they decided to attack the Muggle shop, and they didn't gain anything from it. In fact they lost one of their members._ Harry just looked stunted as Kingsley said this. Because every other time the Death Eaters attacked they either did it out of revenge, or because it was part of their over all plan, which according to the Aurors was unknown.

_Okay, so before you tell me what happened don't you think all of you should go to St. Mungo's?_ Harry asked worryingly. The five looked at one another's badly injured bodies and agreed. The four wounded witches and wizards left the office with no argument, Kingsley on the other hand stayed.

He wasn't nearly as hurt as the other four; he did have a swollen eye, which was going to turn into a very painful black eye. His arm was in a makeshift sling and as he sat down Harry could tell he was more injured then he was letting on.

I won't tell you everything right know because, lets be honest I need to go to St. Mungo's, but I will tell you most of what happened tonight.

We received an owl from one of our sources and it told us that the Death Eaters were attacking a Muggle shop. Once I finished reading the message the five of us apperated to the shop. Arriving there it looked as if it had been hit by a bomb; windows were gone and the door had been blasted open and one of the walls had started to crumple. As we made our way inside, there seemed to be five Death Eaters. The two Muggle shop owners were dead and the Death Eaters had another Muggle tied up. As soon as the Death Eaters saw us, spells and curses of all kinds were flying at us.

We fought our way into the shop and after 20 minutes of fighting, the Death Eaters finally apperated. Once the air was free of magic we saw that the other Muggle had been killed and so had two Death Eaters. And to our surprise there was also another person among the rubble. It was another Death Eater, he was extremely injured and unconscious, and that was the reason why he didn't apparate with the others.

Once we went through the whole store and found no one else we took the unconscious Death Eater and brought him back here. As Harry sat there listing to Kinsley finish his story, he asked two very important questions. One, who was the remaining Death Eater and two, why had they attacked an innocent Muggle shop?

_Well, as for the Death Eater I won't tell you because you won't believe me, I will have to show you,_ said Kingsley. And regarding the shop, before we left, we placed a charm around it so the Muggles would not notice anything was wrong. We are going to go back to it later today and search through everything, to see why it was attacked.

_ Well now that we have all that out of the way_ Kingsley said, _let me take you to where we are holding the prisoner. I will let you talk to him first while I go to St. Mungo's._ Harry agreed and set off with Kingsley to the prisoner holding area of the Auror department.

* * *

After going several more floors underground they reached the holding area. If a person was brought to these cells, instead of going straight to Azkaban, this meant serious trouble for the individual. It was not set up as a Muggle jail, with square cells next to each other. The floor had individual rooms that were circular in shape, each room is magically locked and has three guards that watch the prisoner at all times. All of the rooms have an apparition proof charm and several other spells on them, to insure that the person in question can not escape.

As for the inside of the room, it is dark and has only one light that shines from the high ceiling above. The worst thing about these rooms are the fact that not only did the guards patrol around them, but the Ministry had finally got control of the Dementors and had placed one in each room along with one other guard. The Dementors don't float around the prisoner, but are placed in a room above over looking the inmate.

As one of the guards unlocked the door, Harry and Kingsley made there way inside. This was only Harry's third time in one of these cells and every time he stepped inside he had the same reaction. He immediately felt cold to the bone and also as if he would never be happy again. The smell of the room was a mixture of dampness, mold, and stone.

As they crossed the threshold the heavy door closed behind them and blazed dark purple for a second signaling that the locking charm was back in place.

Letting his eyes adjust to the change in light, Harry came out from behind Kingsley, and looked into the cold gray hate filled eyes of someone he hadn't seen in nearly four years.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it, each chapter is steadily getting longer :) can you guess who the prisoner is?? I have chapter 4 done I just need to upload it, so it will be up very soon. Sorry for the long wait...I have summer classes ugh. But thank you so much to every one who has read my story so far, I give you all lot and lot of chocolate frogs :) Please please review and tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch :) **


End file.
